


donut underestimate my love for you

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: lead me to the garden (winter atla femslash week 2021 fics) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (it's not explicitly stated but they ARE in college), ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: korra and asami making donuts. that's it, that's the tweet.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: lead me to the garden (winter atla femslash week 2021 fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137752
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	donut underestimate my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for day two of winter atla femslash week 2021: baking/domesticity
> 
> this oneshot is dedicated to my sister, who got a donut maker at a garage sale like five years ago just so we could use it for the first time a month ago <3
> 
> (also i based the donut recipe off my memory of the one we used so don't think too hard about it)
> 
> [here](https://www.amazon.com/Baby-Cakes-DNM-30-Babycakes-Donut/dp/B00HPLO0R6) is a link to a donut maker like the one i'm referencing in this fic, in case you're curious!

“Asami! Babe, you’re not going to _believe_ what I got today!”

Asami looks up from her homework. Admittedly, she’s grateful for a distraction from the graphs and equations that have begun to make her head spin. Korra is standing in the doorway, an ecstatic smile on her face. She’s holding a plastic bag up in one hand, and from what Asami can see, there’s a yellow box inside of it. She can’t make out much more than that through the dark grey plastic, though.

Asami sets her pencil down and gives Korra the response she’s looking for. “What did you get today?”

Korra strides over to the table. She slides Asami’s work out of the way, careful to not actually mess up anything, and sets the bag down. She reaches in and pulls out--

“It’s a donut maker!”

Asami blinks. “It’s a… _what_?”

Korra immediately launches into an explanation. “Okay, so you remember my dad’s friend Sokka and Sokka’s husband Zuko, right? Well, I got a text from Sokka this morning saying they were getting rid of some stuff now that Izumi’s moved out and they found a donut maker she had gotten a while ago. But when they asked her if she wanted it back, she said no, so he thought maybe I would like it. And I was like _yes_ , of course I’ll take the donut maker! How could I turn down a free donut maker?” She gives Asami her best puppy dog eyes. “ _Plus_ making donuts together would be so much fun!”

Asami sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She loves Korra, really, but sometimes she wishes Korra had just a little bit more impulse control. Their apartment is already full of stuff Korra _couldn’t turn down_ for one reason or another, and Asami doesn’t know anything about baking, let alone making _donuts_.

But then Asami looks back at her homework. Her brain has been fried for the past half hour at least, and it’s Friday night. Surely she can allow herself to spend some time with her girlfriend, right?

“Okay, I guess you have a point,” Asami concedes. “But we’d better check and make sure we have all of the ingredients we need.”

\--

The donut maker came with a nice little recipe booklet, so they at least don’t have to scour the internet for a recipe that will work. Unfortunately, they do _not_ have all of the ingredients the recipe calls for. Because the recipe calls for buttermilk, which Asami doesn’t recall ever having a use for in her life, nor do they have the ingredients to make homemade buttermilk in order to avoid a trip to the store.

(Okay, sue her, she never had to make her own food growing up. But seriously - all Asami really knows about buttermilk is that it can be used to make frosting and pancakes.)

So they get buttermilk, and they also get rainbow sprinkles, because Korra insists and Asami can’t say no. Besides, Asami has a strange feeling their donuts are going to turn out… _subpar_ , and maybe covering them in rainbow sprinkles will make them look better. 

Maybe.

\--

They mix the dry ingredients together first. Korra refuses to let Asami touch the flour, because she, _“doesn’t know how to measure it correctly!”_ Asami scoffs, but steps aside anyway, watching her girlfriend meticulously measure out the flour and dump it into the mixing bowl. It’s cute how intensely Korra is focusing on something that isn’t particularly difficult. That’s something Asami has always admired about Korra - she puts 100% into everything she does, no matter how big or small.

Asami is allowed to measure the sugar and dump that into the bowl, but she can feel Korra’s eyes boring into her the whole time, like she’s waiting for her to drop even a single grain of it onto the counter. 

(It’s not like it’s _Asami’s_ fault her father hired a chef to cook all their meals while Korra helped her mother make food regularly. But whatever. Korra can somehow make sea prunes perfectly every time while Asami burns ramen noodles but it’s _fine_ ; Asami isn’t jealous. Not at all.)

(Okay, maybe she’s a little jealous. But that’s not the point here.)

After the sugar, Korra measures out the cocoa powder and the baking powder, somehow managing to not spill any, and those go in the bowl too. Then, Asami is tasked with mixing the dry ingredients together while Korra puts the dry ingredient containers away and exchanges them for the liquid ingredients - vegetable oil, vanilla, buttermilk, and eggs.

Korra cracks the eggs while Asami pours in the rest of the ingredients. Because apparently measuring liquids is easier than measuring dry ingredients? Asami decides not to question Korra.

While Korra mixes all the ingredients together, Asami gets to stand by and admire Korra’s arm muscles as she works. Asami thinks it’s a pretty good set up, especially since Korra is wearing a tanktop, thus revealing her upper arm tattoos and giving Asami a perfect view. And this far into their relationship, Asami is not above blatantly checking her girlfriend out.

Korra looks up from the bowl and catches Asami’s eye. She smirks. “See something you like?”

Asami hums. “Maybe.”

Korra pauses her mixing just long enough to lean over and peck Asami on the lips. It goes on like that for longer than mixing should probably take, with Asami admiring Korra and Korra occasionally stopping momentarily to kiss Asami’s lips or cheek or forehead. 

(As far as Asami is concerned, this is pretty much the perfect Friday night. Screw parties; Asami is perfectly content just spending time at home with Korra.)

Once the batter is mixed up, Korra picks the recipe booklet back up and furrows her eyebrows. Asami pushes herself up onto hre toes and leans over Korra, resting her chin on Korra’s shoulder, so she can read what it says.

“We have to make a piping bag out of a Ziploc bag.”

Asami frowns. “That sounds messy.”

“Oh, it is,” Korra assures her. She sets the booklet down and sets to work. Asami crosses her arm while Korra rummages through cupboards until she finds a bag that is big enough for their needs. She hands the bag to Asami and instructs her to hold it open so she can pour the batter in.

As Asami expected, the process is messy. Almost immediately, Korra splatters batter on the counter and swears. Asami bites back a laugh, but she can’t quite contain her smile.

“I’m trying my best here!”

“And you’re doing a great job, babe.” Asami would pat Korra’s shoulder if her hands weren’t both occupied with holding the bag.

Korra huffs. “Thank you.” She adjusts her stance and continues pouring. It works, mostly. Some of the batter ends up dripping down the edge of the bag, but by the time Korra is done scraping the last of it out of the mixing bowl, the bag has been sufficiently filled. Korra seals it up while Asami rinses flecks of batter off her hands and then grabs the scissors so Korra can cut a hole to squeeze the batter out of.

Korra makes the hole too big.

Neither of them realize it until Korra is piping the batter into the pan and it glops out too fast and too thick, almost certainly overfilling the mold.

“No!” Korra shouts, frantically trying to get the batter to pipe into the next mold. “ _Agh!_ ”

Asami does laugh this time, a fit of giggles taking over her body.

“I’d like to see you do a better job,” Korra grumbles as she continues filling the molds, far more careful now. She finishes, then flips the lid down. “Could you press start on the timer?”

Asami locates Korra’s phone and presses start. “I think I _could_ do better,” Asami challenges. Now that she’s seen Korra’s struggle, she knows to be careful, and besides, there has to be some sort of calculation she can figure out to tell her exactly how much pressure to apply to the piping bag so it comes out at just the right speed that it’s controllable.

Korra rolls her eyes. “You make the next round, then.”

“Gladly.”

Five minutes later, Korra is taking the first batch of donuts out to cool. They don’t look too bad, really. There’s a bit of extra cake on the side from the overfilling, but they actually look like mini cake donuts. 

Korra moves out of the way and gestures for Asami to take over. Asami picks up the piping bag and slowly lowers it over the donut maker. She’s hoping if she does this slow enough, she won’t make the same mistake Korra did.

It doesn’t work.

The problem with the batter is that it won’t come out at all, and then it comes out all at once. And Asami makes the _exact_ same mistake Korra did, except somehow, she manages to get it even _worse_.

Asami refuses to let Korra see how frustrated she is, but she does curse under her breath. She shoots a quick glare at Korra. “Don’t look at me.”

Korra laughs. She leans over into Asami’s personal space until Asami can feel her breath against her ear as she says, “I think you mean _donut_ look at me.”

It takes every ounce of self-control Asami has ever had to not point the piping bag at Korra and squeeze as hard as she can.

Asami’s donuts turn out… okay, well, they’re at least edible. They aren’t burnt or undercooked; just misshapen. Korra gingerly picks them out of the donut maker, and Asami can tell she’s _trying_ to suppress her smile, but it isn’t working.

“What?” Asami asks defensively.

“Just, uh,” Korra snickers as she places the last of Asami’s donuts on the cooling plate. “Maybe we should leave the piping to the master.”

Asami raises her eyebrows. “Master?” she questions. “Just because you’re better than I am at this doesn’t make you a _master_.”

“So you admit I’m better at this than you?” Before Asami has a chance to answer, Korra kisses her cheek and says, “Thanks, babe! You’re the sweetest.”

\--

The recipe is supposed to make two dozen donuts, but they only end up with about eighteen. While the donuts cool, they make the glaze frosting that goes on top of them. Once that’s finished, it’s time to decorate.

Asami uses the term ‘decorate’ loosely. Really, all they’re doing is dipping the donuts in the glaze, tossing some rainbow sprinkles on, and then _voila!_ Donuts.

The frosting gets a little bit everywhere, though, as frosting does. Korra tried pouring it over the donuts first, but the glaze was too thick for it to look nice that way. Which was why Asami suggested they try dipping the donuts in the glaze instead, which works far better and makes the donuts look far nicer. So they dip, and they sprinkle, and then they clean up their mess while they wait for the glaze to set a bit.

And then, finally, comes time for the taste test. Korra plucks up one of the donuts and places it in Asami’s hands, saying, “You should have the honor of the first taste.”

Asami narrows her eyes. “You just want me to try them so if they taste terrible, you won’t have to experience it.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Asami scoffs, but she takes a bite of the donut anyways. She chews slowly, savoring the taste. It’s very chocolatey, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but Asami is glad they chose to add the glaze. She’s not sure she’d want to eat it without that added sweetness. 

“Well?” Korra prompts as soon as Asami swallows.

She cracks a smile. “I’d say they _donut_ taste too bad.”

Korra’s eyes widen in shock, briefly, and then she’s doubling over in a fit of laughter. Her laughter is contagious, too, which means it isn’t long before Asami is giggling as well.

Once they both catch their breath, Korra picks up her own donut and bites into it. Asami can see the moment Korra decides she likes them, because she’s instantly scarfing down the rest of her first donut and picking up a second. 

Asami finishes hers and then walks up behind Korra, wrapping her arms around Korra’s torso and peppering light kisses against Korra’s shoulder and neck. Really, Asami thinks, she couldn’t ask for a better Friday evening, even if this is far from how she expected her night to go.

**Author's Note:**

> (don't mind me casually throwing in a reference to zukka bc i can't not mention them sjdkfdgsfdh)
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://zukkaclawthorne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
